


Day 1 GAMES

by Era_Kozume



Series: Kenhina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Kozume/pseuds/Era_Kozume
Summary: When morning came both Yaku and Suga found them and began taking lot’s of pictures which woke up Kenma and he just carried Shouyo to his bed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenhina Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108289
Kudos: 3





	Day 1 GAMES

Day 1: Prompt: Games

Hinata’s P.O.V.

I am so excited, tomorrow is the day I will go to training camp in Tokyo. Right now it’s 3:00 a.m. because I can’t sleep and I keep thinking about Kenma. Kenma is a mu crush and I am trying to come down my heart and brain from exploding. I heard a sound my phone so I checked it and saw that Kenma texted me and I my heart almost stopped beating.

Kenma: are u still awake Shouyo.

Shouyo: Kenma! U are awake right now!

Kenma: Oh hey Shouyo didn’t expect you to answer.

Shouyo: Umm it’s not that I am not happy but why are you texting me right now?

Kenma: I wanted to ask you since later you will be coming Tokyo, can we play games and if you want we can also play now.

Shouyo: I would love to Kenma!☺️

Kenma: Okay let’s play Animal Crossing.

Shouyo: Okay, let me just get my nitendo.

Time skip 6:00 a.m

Hinata’s P.O.V.

Oh, I guess it’s already time to go better get ready.

Skip after Shouyo is done dressing up.

Narrator’s or Reader’s P.O.V.

“Hi Mom and Natsu!” Shouyo exclaimed.

“Hello dear.” Shouyo’s mom camly said.

“Good morning Onii- chan!” exclaimed Natsu.

“Mom, I have to go I am going to miss the bus when we have to go to Tokyo,” said Shouyo.

“Okay, dear, you can get going and also I packed you some snacks for the journey, her,” explained Shouyo’s mom.

“Okay mom, bye mom and Natsu!” said Shouyo as he waved at them.

“Bye Onii- chan!” exclaimed Natsu.

Time skip after the team and Shouyo gut to Tokyo.

Shouyo’s P.O.V.

We have arrived to Tokyo and everthing was colourful and vibrate.

When, we got off I imediatelly saw Kenma so I hugged him tightly And he hugged back with both of his hands. We had to cut off our hug because we had to get to training.

Time Skip 10:00 p.m.

Shouyo’s P.O.V.

I couldn’t manage to sleep so I went out of my team’s room and decided to go out for a walk in the hallways. While, I was walking I saw I small figure sitting down so I walked over to eat and saw that it was Kenma. So, I said hi and it seemed that I got his attention. He answered Shouyo with his beautiful voice that made lose my breath for a second. I asked if I could sit down next to him, he said yes.

I asked “What are you playing?”

He answered “I’m playing animal crossing?”

I answered “can’t I don’t have my nintendo right now but can I just watch you play?”

He answered “Okay.”

After a few minutes of playing.

Narrator’s and Reader’s P.O.V.

Shouyo accidently said out loud “Kenma so beautiful.”

After he said it he imediatelly relized his mistake it and turned to red tomato. Kenma who was playing his game heard the comment and said I doubt that because your more beautiful. Shouyo just got more flustered and Kenma put his nintendo down and faced Shouyo and brought their lips together and kissed Shouyo. Shouyo kissed back, of course. After the kiss Kenma asked will you Shouyo Hinata be my boyfriend. Shouyo answered yes with tear in his eyes.

And they stayed like that till morning. Cuddled to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> When morning came both Yaku and Suga found them and began taking lot’s of pictures which woke up Kenma and he just carried Shouyo to his bed.


End file.
